There is an increasing need for ways of determining the location of mobile or portable objects or devices, e.g., cellular telephones or blood-borne sensors. GPS, LORAN, and similar systems can provide location information, but often only with resolution on the order of 15 m. Moreover, such systems can be more difficult to use indoors due to changes in signal propagation through walls and other features of buildings. WIFI or BLUETOOTH triangulation has been proposed and may have an accuracy as low as 1-2 m indoors. However, these schemes often require large databases of known transmitters (TX). There is, therefore, a need of positioning systems that provide high accuracy and do not require large databases.
Reference is made to US 2013/0166002 by Jung et al., published Jun. 27, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The attached drawings are for purposes of illustration and are not necessarily to scale.